


Lunch

by Azazelion_H



Category: Seventh King
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boners, Boys Kissing, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, High School, Kissing, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazelion_H/pseuds/Azazelion_H
Summary: Note To Self: Getting a Blowjob in a bathroom isn't exactly easy. Then again, it wasn't exactly a good idea to begin with.





	Lunch

Don't gag, Don't gag, Don't gag- He didn't gag! He pulled it off successfully, his lips were fat and red, he needed to pick up the pace if they were going to make it to class on time. The boys bathroom in school wasn't the best place to perform orally but this oral presentation was far too important to cut short. Sai bit his fat bottom lip gently, stroking Azazel with his left hand quickly in curt jerks of his wrist. Azazel was doing an amazing job staying quiet, not that they'd been faced with the challenge of another boy entering the bathroom. They were in the very last stall, there were around ten in total.

Sai dipped his head forward, taking all of Azazel's erect member into his mouth greedily. He bobbed his head, humming and swallowing around it hungrily. Amazing, he tasted amazing. Azazel watched with slightly widened eyes as Sai inhaled and gobbled his cock up like Thanksgiving dinner. He was close, really close to climaxing and as much as he wanted to let loose all over Sai's face, he decided against it. Sai came up for another breath.

"You always take so long, I'm jealous, Azazel!" Sai praised but received nothing in return aside from a hand in his hair. That hand wasn't there to praise him, it tugged on his white locks of hair in a not-so-gentle way and he was forced to get back to work and orally pleasure Azazel. Not that he minded at all. His eyes stared up at Azzo he watched as his lips twitched and eyes closed. Sai watched as his breathing quickened before his head was forced down and all breathing stopped.

"Why not? It's a great name, it's got a ring to it, makes you sound manly!" Michael listed off the reasons why Theodore should sign up for the tournament again, on his fingers with a bright smile on his face. He watched in amusement as Theo got more and more annoyed with the persistent idea before pounding his fist against the counter and shutting him up.

"That name is fucking retarded, Mike. You know that, fuck off!" Theodore was so predictable now, especially with his anger issues and all but that was the last thing Sai should be worrying about right now. He couldn't breathe. He was never good at holding his breath but even so, Azazel kept a firm hand on the back of his head. He was going to gag!

"It's an awesome name and you know it, dude!" Michael started again, going quiet and listening for a moment before flashing a smile and leaning in to kiss Theodore's cheek. Theo immediately wiped his face clean but didn't protest or complain. In fact, he blushed and looked away with a groan.

"Don't, not here at least. You can…" Theo sighed. "You can come to my house after school. If you do that again, I'll fucking kill you." He threatened quietly, his hand already raising up but Mike merely laughed, slapping his hand away and grabbing it gently, kissing his knuckles anyway.

"Cool. Let's go then, Theo." There was another minor yell before the bathroom went quiet again and they finally left. Sai's vision was blurry by now, his eyes nearly rolling back. Azazel pulled him off and he sucked in a quick breath, coughing and gripping Azazel's knee.

He didn't ask if he was okay, neither said nothing while Sai caught his breath. He recovered quickly, great. This was fine. Sai reassured himself once more as he wrapped his lips around the tip of Azazel's member, his tongue lathering the tip and sliding up in between the slit of his cock. He was sensitive there and Sai knew that. He'd done this enough times to know that.

"C'mon…" Azzy hissed through his teeth, tugging and pulling at his white hair eagerly. A few more moments of constant sucking and he finally felt the orgasm that was tickling his balls all fucking day hit him like a bus. He thrust his hips forward, filling Sai's mouth without warning but he knew to swallow by now with no complaints. Complaints would get him slapped. He didn't need a hand mark on his cheek during school hours. He pulled his face away, sitting back on his knees with his hands in his lap. He swallowed every last drop without whining about it and sat still, waiting for what he should do next.

"Get up, go to class." Azazel spoke quietly as to not draw attention to the bathroom. "Don't wash your mouth out." He'd have that taste on his tongue all day if he didn't but Sai stood and nodded simply, hell, he even smiled as some sort of thanks. Did he consider a mouthful of semen a token of their undying friendship? The thought made Azazel laugh a bit.

"Y-... Yes" Sai was really starting to get the feel of being ordered around. Former names were something be wanted to use too, or we're the nicknames? Names he was required to call Azazel and names he'd be called in secret. Either way liked the way that "Yes" rolled off his lips and said nothing about it as Sai left the bathroom before him.


End file.
